A Master's Tale
by PokeFanBoy786
Summary: After losing to Cameron in the Unova League, Ash realizes that if he ever wants to become a Pokemon Master, he needs to take a different approach to training his Pokemon. So he decides to go out and intensely train in seclusion until he feels he is strong enough to come back and become that Pokemon Master that he's always wanted to be. A stronger Ash; AdvanceShipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I've been gone for a long time, but I'm back. I've been busy with highschool, but now I'm done. Next year, I'm off to college. Anyways, enjoy this story!**

 **Description: After losing to Cameron in the Unova League, Ash realizes that if he ever wants to become a Pokemon Master, he needs to take a different approach to training his Pokemon. So he decides to go out and intensely train in seclusion until he feels he is strong enough to come back and be that Pokemon Master that he's always wanted to be. A stronger Ash; AdvanceShipping.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash - 14**

 **Misty - 15**

 **Brock - 19**

 **Gary - 14**

 **May - 14**

 **Max - 10**

 **Dawn - 13**

 **Iris - 11**

 **Cameron - 11**

 **Cilan - 20**

 **Delia - 40**

 **Professor Oak - 62**

* * *

"Okay Pikachu, use electro ball!" Commanded the green-side trainer. The trainer wore a trademark cap with a Pokeball logo. His ruffled dark brown hair was still visible under the cap. He had warm chocolate eyes and zig zags ran across both of his cheeks. He wore fingerless gloves, as well as a blue and white jacket. He also had on black sweatpants and red velcro shoes. This trainer was Ash Ketchum.

"All right Lucario, counter that with aura sphere!" Commanded the trainer on the red. He had spiky, tinted green-brown hair. He wore a red headband and a yellow shirt. This trainer was Cameron.

Both of the Pokemon began charging up their attacks. A ball of electrical energy formed on Pikachu's tail, and a clear blue ball was created within Lucario's palms.

"Now!" Both trainers called.

"Pika!" Exclaimed Ash's dearest Pokemon, Pikachu.

"Car!" Shouted Lucario.

The two Pokemon ran towards each other, and their balls of energy collided. They were in a stalemate, pushing each other's attacks back and forth. The attacks grew larger and larger until eventually, they vanished into a gargantuan explosion of energy and dust. Shockwaves were sent across the stadium, and everyone gasped in surprise. The burst was sent up into the sky, and the whole stadium shook. Eventually, it stopped, and Pikachu and Lucario both fell from the sky to the ground. They both landed painfully, and couldn't get up.

"It appears that both Pokemon can't stand!" The announcer stated.

"Wrong. Pikachu, please stand up buddy!"

"You too Lucario!"

Both Pokemon were attempting to push themselves up, but it seemed futile. They grunted in pain and fell back down whenever it seemed like they came close. However, Lucario managed to stand. Shortly after, Pikachu stood as well not wanting to disappoint his trainer. The audience cheered in excitement.

"All right, let's finish this Pikachu. Thunderbolt!"

"Lucario, aura sphere again!"

Pikachu began charging up his attack, but Lucario wasn't able to. Instead, he helplessly stood there while Pikachu continued charging.

"Now!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu was about to shoot his attack, but suddenly, everything stopped. The world seemed still, and then Pikachu fell forward onto the ground, fainted.

"Pikachu!"

"Well. It seems that Pikachu is unable to battle. Since Ash has no more usable Pokemon, Cameron wins!"

Ash was shocked, but he walked up to Cameron and happily shook his hand.

"Good battle Ash, I thought you had me there," Cameron told him.

"Yeah haha. Good match," Ash responded.

After that, they both left.

* * *

Ash cheered on Cameron while he battled the Eeveelution user, Virgil. Ash seemed happy on the outside, and he was at the moment. But deep down, he was sad. He almost felt cheated. He was glad that Cameron was able to continue. However, Ash only placed top 8. The previous year in Sinnoh he placed top 4. Instead of making progress, he regressed. Meanwhile, this was Cameron's first year as a trainer and he was already in the top 4. To add on, Cameron only had 5 Pokemon. He wasn't even prepared, he forgot to bring his last one. Yet Ash still lost. It just didn't seem fair to him since he has so much more experience than Cameron.

"Lucario is unable to battle, the winner is Virgil!"

The audience cheered again. However, to Ash, that just made things seem worse for him since the person he was beaten by his lost to another, stronger trainer.

During the final battle in the League, Virgil won once again and was crowned winner of the Conference. Ash and everyone else clapped as he received his trophy.

"Hey Ash!" A voice said.

"Huh?"

It was Iris and Cilan. They were both running up to him.

"We've been looking for you, where've ya been?" Iris asked.

"Oh, I've just been watching the battles," Ash responded back.

"You did really well Ash. Cameron was tough huh," Cilan said to him.

"Yeah. Thanks Cilan."

"No problem, Ash."

* * *

The group left and they realized now that Ash competed in the League, their journey in Unova was over.

"Wow, I guess this is it," Cilan spoke.

"Yeah I guess it is. Thanks for everything guys, you really helped me out here," Ash told his friends.

"Yeah same with me. I can't believe it's over," Said Iris.

"But this isn't goodbye forever. We can still meet up someday. Right?" Ash reassured Iris.

"Of course. We'll see each other soon," said Cilan.

"Yeah," both Ash and Iris said.

They stood in silence for a while.

"Well... See you guys," Ash said as he turned around and went his separate ways.

Iris and Cilan followed, all taking different paths.

* * *

It had been a week since Ash left Unova, and he had returned home. Once he got home, there stood the whole gang. His mother Delia, Misty, Brock, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, and Professor Oak.

"Congratulations Ash!" They all exclaimed with smiles on their faces.

Ash was surprised to see all of them, but he was really happy that they were there.

"Thanks guys!" Ash said to all of them.

"Top 8, that's pretty impressive Ash," Delia told her son.

"Thanks Mom. Last year I was in the top 4 though," Ash said.

"That's all right, next year you'll win for sure!" May told him.

Ash looked at May and something about her just seemed... Stunning. He lost his breath for a second when he looked at the brunette girl with a red bandana, sapphire blue eyes, her red t-shirt and bicycle shorts. He couldn't put his finger on it. It may have been because he hasn't seen her in so long.

"Thanks May," Ash responded with a smile.

May looked at him. Ever since she met him, she's always liked him but never told him. Something about him just appealed to her. The warm kindness he treated everyone with, how he always inspired her and treated her so well. He was just so comfortable and fun to be around. May also found him attractive. He hasn't changed much since she last saw him, but May loved his chocolate eyes and his soothing smile.

"Well Ash, do you want to eat?" Professor Oak asked him.

Now that Professor Oak mentioned it, his stomach grumbled loudly and he realized he could definitely use some food. Everyone heard his stomach growl.

"Uh.. Yeah I think," Ash said while scratching the back of his head smiling.

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Ash was just stuffing his face with enough food to feed a whole group of people. Just mouthful after mouthful. Everyone stood bamboozled looking at him in surprise.

"Ah, that hit the spot," Ash said as he rubbed his stomach.

May giggled. That was another thing that she liked about him. He was just himself and he was funny.

"So now that you're done stuffing your face, what are your plans now Ashy-boy?" Gary asked him.

Now that Gary brought it up, Ash realized he didn't really know what his plans were.

"Oh, well I'm not entirely sure. But I don't think I'm going to go on another journey through a region like I've been doing. I know there's Kalos, but. Hmm I'm not sure," Ash said while tapping his chin.

"Oh, why not?" Brock asked him.

Everyone else wondered that too.

"Well. I realized I haven't been progressing at the pace that I'd like to and if I want to be a Pokemon Master, I think I need to take a different approach," Ash explained.

"Whatever it may be, we'll all support you Ash," his mother told him.

"Right," everyone agreed.

Ash smiled. "Thanks guys".

* * *

After everyone ate, they all headed over to Professor Oak's lab. Ash wanted to see how all of his Pokemon were doing. As they walked, Ash and May were next to each other, just talking.

"So what have you been up to? I haven't really seen you since that contest in Sinnoh," Ash asked.

"Oh well I've been training my Pokemon for different contests and such. I won the Hoenn contest the second time around actually," May responded, looking into his eyes.

"That's awesome, congrats May!" Ash told May joyfully.

"Thanks Ash!" May said back. There was a few moments of silence. "So I know that you came in top 4 in Sinnoh and top 8 in Unova. That's pretty impressive too," May complimented.

"Yeah, thanks. I was a little disappointed with Unova to be honest though," Ash said.

"Don't worry about it Ash, you're the best trainer I know and you're the reason I'm even doing contests right now."

"Thanks."

They both turned and looked into each other's eyes, not saying anything else. May noticed that they were about the same height now. If she recalled correctly last time they saw each other she was slightly taller than him. She also noticed that he got more handsome.

As Ash looked deep into May's sapphire eyes, his heart started beating faster. What did this mean?

* * *

The group walked into the lab, and immediately Ash ran to the fields to see his friends that he's made across the years.

"I'm home guys!" Ash yelled.

Immediately, hoards of Ash's Pokemon ran over to him in excitement. Charizard was back from the Charicific Valley after training with other Charizards for so long. All the Pokemon tackled Ash, almost trampling him.

"Ah!" Ash shouted, "one at a time guys!"

All the Pokemon laughed. The rest of the group walked into the fields as well.

"Scep!" Ash's Sceptile greeted.

"Pika!" Pikachu hopped off of Ash's soldier and started interacting with all of the fellow Pokemon possessed by Ash.

The group all let out some of their own Pokemon too.

"Blastoise and Electivire, come on out!" Gary said as he opened their Pokeballs.

"Blaziken and Skitty!"

"Piplup!"

"Onix and Geodude!"

Once all of the Pokemon were let out. They all split up and started running around. Ash and his friends joined into the fun too. A lot of the Pokemon were hanging around the lake. Ash, May, Dawn, Gary, Misty, and Max all followed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Asked Misty.

"Hmmm," Gary thought. Shortly afterwards, he pushed Misty into the lake.

Misty was taken by surprise.

"Hey!" She complained.

"Hahaha you should've seen the look on your face," Gary laughed.

"Ya!" Max shouted as he used all of his might to push Gary in.

Next, May pushed Max in. May and Ash were both cracking up and then they both jumped in.

"You guys are acting so stupid," Dawn chuckled. Shortly after, Piplup used bubble on her and she fell in.

All of the Pokemon looked at the trainers with estranged looks on their face.

"Trainer is weird," said Piplup, talking about Dawn.

"Yup," all the all said.

But for now, everyone was having fun, laughing.

* * *

Everyone went home except May, Max, Gary, and Dawn who planned on staying a few more nights. Ash and Gary shared a room. May and Dawn were in a separate room. Max slept on the couch.

Gary had fallen asleep on the bunk bed above him. While Ash was sleeping, he thought intensely about what he wanted to do. Maybe he could become a frontier brain? Scott told him that he could at any time. He might get some knowledge and battle experience if he did that. But he felt like that wasn't right for him, sitting around waiting for trainers to battle him. So he ruled that out. He continued to ponder about what he'd do. He realized the best way is to just train all of his Pokemon hard at once. It would get the most amount of training done in the shortest amount of time.

He also realized that the location where he trains is important too. His Pokemon can't be comfortable and Ash couldn't have any distractions. That means home was not an option. He had to train somewhere in seclusion and bring all of his Pokemon. He didn't know how long he'd be gone, but he decided he'd leave until he felt like he was ready to come back. He'd have to tell everyone about his plans. After he made his decision, he fell asleep.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes, and it was morning. He looked above him and saw that Gary was not there anymore. He stood up, rubbed his eyes, and walked downstairs. There he saw everyone. Apparently he was the last one to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head," Delia said to her son.

"Good morning guys," Ash said.

"I made pancakes. Do you want some?" Delia asked.

"Of course I do."

Everyone chuckled. As Ash gobbled down he remembered the decision that he made last night. He'd have to tell everybody.

"Hey guys, listen. While I was trying to sleep I realized that I want to do as my next journey," Ash announced.

"What's that?" Asked .

"So as I said yesterday, I haven't been making as much progress with my training as I'd have liked recently. That's why I was thinking about the most effective way to get better in the fastest way possible."

"What's that?" Asked Max.

"Well. You guys might be surprised. But stay with me here. I want to go out and train in seclusion until I feel like I'm strong enough to come back, and maybe take on the Elite Four. I'm allowed to challenge the Sinnoh Elite Four since I placed in Top 4 at the Conference. I don't know how long I'd be gone, but..."

Everyone looked surprised like Ash said. Ash looked at May, and saw that she looked more surprised and sad than anyone else.

"Well. If that's what you want to do..." Ash's mother said. "I'll miss you so much. Do you know when you'll leave?"

"I think in about a week."

"Wow," Dawn said.

"Yeah..." May said. She had to tell Ash her feelings before he left. Or else, she'd regret it for the next- however long Ash is gone.

* * *

As Ash's last few days home passed by, everyone had fun hanging out and messing around. Ash spent more and more time with May, and his feelings grew stronger and stronger. He eventually realized that he liked May, which is surprising considering that he is as a dense as steel. He wasn't sure what to do about this. He just thought about her and what he should say.

It was night time. May had talked to Dawn about her problem. Dawn told May that she has to go for it and tell Ash before he leaves. Ash only had one more day, so May needed to get it done. May rehearsed what she'd say in her head repeatedly. _'Listen Ash. Before you go. I wanted to tell you that, I have feelings for you.'_

* * *

It was about 11:00 PM. Ash was leaving tomorrow. Everyone was asleep. He stood in front of the lake, and just gazed up at the stars. His mind was in different places, but it was mostly on May.

"Ash!" May called out. She was walking towards him, and Ash turned around. "Listen I need to-"

"I need to tell you something right now May," Ash cut her off.

May stood there, taken by surprise. "O-Okay."

"Listen. When I first came home last week, and saw all my friends and family celebrating my coming back and top 8 in the Unova League, you were a standout to me. Something about you was just beautiful. I continued to think about you and I realized that I have feelings for you. I needed to tell you before I leave tomorrow," Ash told her, looking into her beautiful sapphire eyes the whole time.

May looked at him, and said no words. Instead, she threw herself at him, and brought him into a passionate kiss. Ash was caught off guard, but he quickly started kissing back, and he wrapped his hands around her waste. Their tongues met, and they were exploring each other's mouths.

"Ash..." May moaned.

After a few minutes, the kiss died down a little bit into a gentle, romantic kiss. They both pulled out to catch air, and then they were caught looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.

"I guess that means you like me to?" Ash asked jokingly.

May laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. "Ever since I first met you, Ash."

They both sat down, looking at the lake and stars together. May rested her head on Ash's shoulder, and Ash put his arm around her. They closed their eyes, and both fell asleep like that.

* * *

They awoke, not knowing that time it was. May found her head resting on Ash's chest, and her arms wrapped around him as they were lying down.

"Good morning," Ash told his new girl friend.

"Good morning," May said back with a smile. "So. You really have to leave today? Even after last night?"

"I-I think so. Sorry May. I love you, but I need this for my sake as a trainer. When I get back, we can hang out all the time," Ash said.

"Yeah. I understand," May responded. "Just be safe okay?"

"Right."

They both stood up and walked back home.

* * *

Ash and May got back home.

"Hey, we had no idea where you guys were!" Delia said. But she saw Ash's arm around her soldier, and she sensed the connection between them. "Oh, so that's what happened," she laughed.

Ash and May blushed.

* * *

It was now time for Ash to leave. He gathered all of his Pokemon from the lab and put them in their Pokeballs to take with him.

"Well. This is it," Ash said.

"Yeah," everyone said.

Recently before this, Ash had also said goodbye to Iris and Cilan, but this was different.

"We'll see each other soon," Ash said.

"Definitely," said Gary.

"We'll miss you," Ash's mother told him.

"I'll miss you too," Ash responded.

Ash's and May's eyes met. They pulled each other into a quick kiss.

"Goodbye May," Ash said.

"Goodbye... I'll miss you," May said.

After that, Ash hopped onto his Charizard. He took one last look at his friends and family. He smiled and waved a goodbye. With that, Charizard and Ash flew out until that they were just a speck in the sky to everyone else.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well. That took me a good amount of time to write, but I hope you guys enjoyed this! This FanFic is going to involve a stronger Ash but it will also be an Ash and May shipping as you guys can see. This is the first time I've written in about a year, so I hope it was still good. Thanks for reading guys. Ash might catch a few more Pokemon. I plan to just make his journey away a time skip, so don't expect like 10 chapters of him just training haha. I hope you guys don't mind.**

 **Question of the Day: What was the third Pokemon that Ash ever caught.**

 **Would you Rather: Choose your favorite; Venusaur, Charizard, or Blastoise.**

 **Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. PokeFanBoy786 here with the next chapter of a Master's Tale! I was pretty happy with my first chapter, and it was a solid start. Hopefully I can keep it up.**

 **I don't have an update schedule, but I'll try to post a new chapter at least once a week.**

 **Also, the main idea of the story isn't just a romance between Ash and May. Yes, there will be romance and development between them, but the main idea and plot is that Ash is stronger and challenges the Elite Four.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but I was the proud owner of a solid C- in Math Class during high school.**

 **Ages:**

 **Ash - 17**

 **Misty - 18**

 **Brock - 22**

 **Gary - 17**

 **May - 17**

 **Max - 13**

 **Dawn - 16**

 **Delia - 43**

 **Professor Oak - 65**

* * *

Ash stood atop Mt. Coronet, where he'd been training. He just gazed out into the distance, with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"It's been 3 years Pikachu. 3 damn years... Hard to believe huh?" Ash asked with a grin.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

Behind Ash was all of his Pokemon, also standing and gazing out.

"I don't know about you guys," Ash turned around. "But I think we're about ready to come back."

All of the Pokemon chanted their name in agreement. During Ash's time away, he didn't take any days off from training. Every day, he and his Pokemon would wake up at the crack of dawn and train intensely. The only time they weren't training was when they were eating or sleeping. However, Ash didn't just train his Pokemon. He trained with his Pokemon, getting stronger with them. During his 3 years away, he grew a full foot and now stood at 6'2. He also bulked up a lot. He wasn't the scrawny kid that he used to be. His old clothes were mostly ripped up and they didn't fit him. So he got a whole new wardrobe. He no longer had his signature hat, and his hair was a little bit calmer than it used to be. He didn't have a jacket anymore either, and instead he wore a simple navy blue shirt. It fit comfortably, and it showed a little bit of his arm muscle too. His shirt was tucked into khaki shorts and he wore a brown belt. He wore black shoes with laces.

As for all of Ash's Pokemon, they were insanely powerful. When they first started the intense training that Ash put them through, they were all hesitant. Eventually, they all got used to it though. All of Ash's Pokemon evolved into their final stages as well, except for the Pokemon that didn't want to like Pikachu and Bulbasaur. He caught a few new Kalos Pokemon. He now had a Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, and Aegislash all under his belt. In fact, Greninja was now one of his strongest Pokemon. In only one week Froakie evolved into a Frogadier and then quickly into a Greninja. After one month, he was already one of Ash's best Pokemon. Greninja has the ability Protean, which allows him to transform into the type of the moves he used. That gives him a type advantage over almost every Pokemon. While Ash was in Kalos for a few months, Professor Sycamore gave him a mega evolution ring as well as a few mega stones for the Pokemon Ash had that could mega evolve.

Meanwhile, the rest of his other Pokemon were amazing as well. Sceptile was barely visible when he moved due to his incredible speed. His mega evolution made him part dragon, and he caused havoc. Pikachu was as strong as ever. His thunderbolts could power through just about anything. Gible had evolved into a Garchomp, and now he was just a straight up powerhouse. He annihilated anything that got in his way. Out of anyone on Ash's team, Garchomp hit the hardest. Garchomp's mega was absolutely nuts. Charizard was a monster, and probably Ash's strongest Pokemon. He had Sceptile's speed, Garchomp's offense, and Snorlax's defense. Nothing could stop him. His mega evolution was the Y version, and his fire attacks could one shot a water type. Infernape was something special. Once his blaze activated, he was beyond anything imaginable. Infernape in blaze could defeat Charizard when mega evolved, making Infernape also arguably Ash's strongest Pokemon.

While Ash was training he tried his best not to think about his friends, but the memories kept coming back to him. Gary always teasing him and calling him Ashy-boy. His mother being so loving and always inspiring him. Misty chasing him with a mallet. Most of all, he thought of May. The night before he left they shared a passionate kiss. He couldn't wait to come home and see her again.

"All right guys, let's head back," Ash said.

Ash returned everyone into their Pokeballs, except for Charizard. Ash hopped onto him and said no words, but he just lightly hit his palm against Charizard's neck a couple times, and they were off. Ash lifted up his mega evolution ring and tapped the stone. Charizard began flashing and he became his mega evolved form, Charizard Y.

"Zard!"

* * *

Delia was just casually washing dishes in her house, with Mr. Mime helping. She had a smile on her face. Since Ash left, not much happened. Everyone missed Ash, and Delia couldn't wait for him to come home. She had no idea when she'd be back though. In fact, she was a little bit worried. It had been 3 years since he left, and still no sign of him.

* * *

"Here," Ash said to Charizard.

They landed in Pallet Town. Ash looked around. The place hadn't changed at all. He began walking to his home. He took a deep breath, and then knocked. He patiently waited.

Delia opened the door and saw a tall and handsome young man with slightly messy hair and a warm smile as well as chocolate eyes. She gasped.

"A-Ash?" Delia asked, struggling to find words.

"It's me, Mom," Ash said with a grin.

"Oh my god," Delia said while sobbing, immediately pulling him into a long hug as tears of happiness fell down her face. "I've missed you so much." She said while still pulling him tightly and burying her head into his chest.

"I missed you too. More than you can even imagine, Mom. There wasn't a day that past when I didn't think about you or anyone else," Ash told her, gently hugging her. If he hugged tightly he'd crush her ribs with his new strength.

"You-You've gotten so tall. When you left you were-"

"Yeah haha. I'm taller than you now," Ash said while laughing.

"And your voice is so deep!" Delia added.

It was true. Ash's voice definitely dropped a few octaves. It was quite deep, but it was comforting. It was smooth. Ash just continued smiling.

"Do you want to go inside, Mom?" Ash asked.

"Oh yes. Definitely. Come on in," Delia said and pulled apart from the hug.

"Mime!" Mr. Mime chimed as he greeted Ash.

"Oh hey buddy."

"I'm sure you'd like something to eat honey," Delia told her son.

"More than anything."

* * *

Again. Ash gobbled down his food faster than what seemed humanly possible.

"Hmmm. I haven't eaten a real meal in so long. I've just been eating fruits and vegetables," Ash said, licking his fingers.

Delia chuckled. "Ash you've gotten so handsome."

"Thanks Mom," Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

"So how was your training?" Delia asked.

"It was amazing. We all got so much stronger. I think we're ready for the Elite Four," Ash said in an excited tone.

"Oh that's awesome honey!" Delia said.

"Thanks!"

"Hey you haven't seen your friends in a while either. Do you want me to call them all over?" Delia asked.

"Yeah that would be awesome," Ash said. "Wow I haven't seen them in so long."

Delia laughed. "I'll call them over now."

"Awesome."

"Ash you've grown up so much-"

"Whoa!" Ash shouted as he somehow slipped and fell out of his chair onto the ground. "Owww," Ash said as he clutched his head.

"Well. I guess you haven't changed that much," Delia said.

* * *

In the Maple Household:

"Hey everyone. We just got an invitation for a party at Delia Ketchum's house," Norman told the family. "Ash is back."

"Oh really?" Asked Caroline, Norman's wife. "May I'm sure you're excited to see him."

May gasped and her heart skipped a beat. _"Ash is back?"_ She thought. _"Oh my Arceus. It's been so long. What am I gonna say or do? Okay. Calm down."_

"Oh boy Ash is back!" Said Max in a stupid, goofy tone.

While Ash was gone, May improved her skills as a coordinator. Max journeyed through Hoenn and Sinnoh. His starter was a Ralts that was now a strong Gallade. He placed top 16 in Hoenn, and top 8 in Sinnoh. Just like Ash in Kanto and Johto.

* * *

In the Berlitz Household:

"Dawn. We got an invitation to a party at the Ketchum household," Johanna, Dawn's mom told her daughter. "Ash is back."

"Really? That's awesome!" Dawn said in joy.

Like May, Dawn also became a very skilled coordinator. They both competed in the Grand Festival again, but this time around May beat Dawn and claimed the title.

* * *

In the Waterflower Household:

"Whoa. Ash is back. Mist you got an invitation from Mrs. K," Lily said to her 3 other sisters, Daisy, Violet, and none other but Misty.

"Wow really? Like it's been so long," Violet said.

"Yeah. That's cool," Daisy says.

Misty smiled. It had been long and he was finally back. "Awesome. I'll bring my mallet," she grinned with a devious smile. But in all seriousness she did miss him. She wondered what he looked like now. "I'm gonna head over."

"See ya Mist," everyone said in unison.

* * *

In the Harrison Household:

"Whoa Ash is back," Brock said as he read an invitation that Mrs. Ketchum sent out. "Okay kids. I'm going to go out for a few days. Forrest is in charge," Brock said to his younger siblings.

* * *

In the Oak Household:

"Gary me lad!" Professor Oak called to Gary.

"Jeez Grandpa I'm right here you don't need to shout," Gary responded, covering his ears.

Professor Oak was getting a little old, and he wasn't quite as "present" as he used to be. However, he was still quite knowledgeable in the area of Pokemon. Now, he was almost ready to pass the baton as Professor to his grandson.

"Oh. Sorry Gary. Anyways, Mrs. Ketchum has sent us an invitation for a party because Ash just got back," Professor Oak said.

"Okay... So... Should we walk over there now?" Gary asked. They were only about a block away.

"WHAT?!" Professor Oak shouted.

"I said SHOULD WE WALK OVER THERE NOW?" Gary repeated himself.

"Silly Gary. Bidoof can't fly!"

"W-What?" Gary asked, confused. "Never mind Grandpa. Let's just go."

* * *

"All right guys, come on out!" Ash chanted, as he let out all of his Pokemon in the backyard. "What do you think of the gang now Mom?"

"Wow. They look impressive. I see that a lot of your Pokemon evolved," Delia said. "Wait. Who are those?" Delia asked, pointing to the Kalos Pokemon.

"Oh, that's Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Aegislash," Ash told her. "They're from Kalos. I visited Kalos and travelled there for a few months. I didn't battle any gyms though."

"Oh cool. You're Pokemon all look a lot stronger now."

"They are. We didn't take any days off," Ash said. "Well. Except for today I guess."

Ash's only Pokemon that didn't evolve were Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Bayleef. However, they were still on par with everyone else. Pikachu was always one of Ash's strongest Pokemon and Ash could always rely on Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Bayleef.

Delia and Ash both heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Gary and Professor Oak," Delia said.

"Oh sweet!" Ash exclaimed.

Ash and his mother headed over to the door. Ash opened the door and saw Gary and Professor Oak.

"Ash! Is that you me lad?" Professor Oak asked in shock at his new appearance.

"Yeah it's me haha," Ash responded. "Hey Gary."

"Jesus you're tall," Gary said. "It's been a while man."

They pulled each other into a quick bro hug. Before Ash left, Gary towered over Ash. Now it was the other way around. Gary was a decent height, 5'10 like his Grandpa, but Ash was 6'2.

"So you decided to hit puberty when you were alone and no one could hear your voice cracks. I got you," Gary said with a wink.

Ash laughed. "Well. I'm taller than you now. And bigger," Ash told him in a teasing manner.

"Yeah. It kind of sucks. You were so short before I thought I'd always be taller than you," Gary said with a sigh.

"Well. Looks like you thought wrong," Ash said with a chuckle. "So what've you guys been up to?" Ash asked Professor Oak and Gary.

Everyone walked back inside.

"Oh Mrs. Ketchum I walked right passed you. Sorry I was just catching up with Ash after so long," Gary said.

"Oh don't worry about it," Delia told him. "I understand."

"No. Gary. You are a disappointment. Apologize right now!" Professor Oak said holding up his index finger in a demanding way.

"Uh. I just did. And she said it's fine," Gary said.

"Don't you talk back to me!" Professor Oak taunted. "Oh hello Delia! You look lovely how are you doing?"

"Uh. Great thanks," Delia said with a cartoon sweat drops.

"Anyways Ash. To answer your question I've been researching a lot. I've also been fitting in some training here and there though. I don't want to fall too far behind you," Gary said to Ash.

"Oh sweet. I've just been training my ass off lately," Ash responded. "Hey how about after this we have a little battle? I haven't tested my Pokemon's strength on anyone yet."

"Definitely. But have you been training with your Pokemon? You're jacked man!" Gary joked.

"Yeah I have actually hehe," Ash said while scratching the back of his head.

"How about you Professor Oak. What've you been up to?" Ash asked.

"Oh just the same old same old I would say. But Gary has been a real burden. He asks so many question. It's exhausting!" Professor Oak said while groaning.

"Gramps! Are you kidding me? You constantly-"

"Shut up Gary," Professor Oak snapped back. "Anyways. What about you Delia?"

"Oh. Well I've just been hanging around I guess," she said.

The 4 of them continued to just talk and hang out for a bit.

"Well I think Misty and Brock should get here soon. But _May_ and Dawn live in different regions. So they'll get here a little later," Delia said while putting an emphasis on May, looking at her son.

"Yeah. Probably not," Ash said while in a little bit of thought. _"Man. I'm so close to seeing everyone else again... May again."_

"Thinkin' about May, Ashy-boy?" Gary asked while laughing.

Ash laughed and punched his arm. "Whatever. Gare-bear."

Gary's laughing was short lived. "Don't you dare call me that," Gary threatened.

Ash started laughing. "You can't intimidate me I'm bigger than you now," Ash bragged.

"Well I'm older. I have authority," Gary responded.

"Errrr. Well you call be Ashy-boy so," Ash said while tapping his chin.

"That's different!" Gary said as he raised his voice.

"How the hell is that any different?" Ash asked.

"Well. I mean-"

"Hah. You used to always pester me and I'd get mad. Now it's the other way around," Ash grinned.

"Just keep your mouth shut. All right?"

"Fine by me, Gare-bear," Ash said.

Gary stood up, pointed at Ash, but refrained himself from using his rather colorful vocabulary, took a deep breath, and sat back down.

* * *

Another knock was heard at the door. Ash got up to greet whoever the next visitor was. When he opened the door, there was actually two of them. It was Brock and Misty.

"Hey guys!" Ash said with a smile.

"Holy shit," Brock said, as he looked at the young man who towered over him. "Ash? There's no way that's you."

Misty just looked up, completely bamboozled at what she saw. The man looking down at her was Ash. Last time they saw Ash he was puny!

"Wow Ash. You've certainly grown," Misty said.

"Yeah I guess I have. How've you guys been-"

Brock pulled Ash into a giant bear hug. "It's been far too long, brother. Far too long," Brock said as he hugged Ash as tight as he could.

"C-Can't breath," Ash wheezed as his face started turning blue.

Brock pulled out of the hug, and Ash caught his breath. However, he didn't have much resting time because immediately afterwards, Misty pulled him in. However, Misty's hug wasn't quite as strong as Brock's.

"I can't believe it," Misty told him.

"I missed you guys," Ash said to Brock and Misty.

"We did too," Brock said.

"Well. Judging by that hug. Yeah."

Brock chuckled.

Misty used to have a big crush on Ash when they travelled through Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto. But that crush faded away over the years, and they were really good friends.

"Come inside, guys," Ash said to them.

"Hey guys," Gary said to them.

"Whoa. Gary you've gotten pretty tall too," Brock said. "Man. I miss the times when I was the tallest one," Brock complained. Brock and Misty hadn't seen Gary in about a year either.

"Do you all want something to eat?" Delia asked.

"Yes please," everyone said at the same time.

"Ash I thought you ate already," Delia said in confusion as to why Ash responded.

"I could use another bite or two," Ash said

* * *

Well it seemed that "another bite or two" was more like 5 more plates of food.

"Arceus. How much can one man eat?!" Asked Brock as he watched Ash lick his fingers.

"Eh. I'll go in for round 3 a little later," Ash said in content.

"Slob," Misty teased.

Ash chuckled.

"So Brock and Misty what have you guys been up to?" Ash asked.

"Well. I've been training my water types and such. My gym is actually the last one now. My water types are too strong to be the second gym," Misty said in a tad bit of an arrogant tone.

"Well someone's confident," Brock joked. "Anyways. I've retired as a gym leader. My younger brother, Forrest has taken over. I've become a Pokemon doctor instead. I've been working with Nurse Joy a little bit," Brock said.

"Oh cool. I've just been training. Not much else. I caught a few more Pokemon too," Ash told the two of them.

"Yeah you've gotta be insanely strong after all that," Brock said.

* * *

The night went on and a couple hours later, Dawn came in with her mother. Their reunion was similar to the other ones. Dawn commented on Ash's height and size. They hugged, and hung out a little bit.

Another knock was heard at the door.

"That's gotta be May..." Ash muttered to himself.

Ash walked over to the door. He waited a couple of seconds and then took a deep breath and opened it.

There was May looking absolutely stunning in her usual red shirt with Max and her parents too. Ash and May made eye contact for a couple seconds and neither of them said anything. They were just both too shocked at each other's appearances.

Quickly, they both pulled each other into a passionate kiss with everyone watching, but they didn't care. It was far too long since they didn't see each other. Their eyes were closed as they went deeper and deeper into the kiss. They pulled out after a few minutes, and everyone was staring the whole time. Ash and May both looked around, and they blushed.

"Well. Looks like she's a keeper, Ash," Brock said. Everyone else laughed.

Ash looked back at May as he said this. "Yes. She is."

They gave each other another quick hug, and went inside.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Hey guys. Thanks for reading this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter there's actually gonna be a battle scene between Ash and Gary. And soon Ash is gonna go off to challenge the Sinnoh Elite 4.**

 **These chapters usually take me a good few hours to write, but I enjoy writing them so it's all good.**

 **Answer to Last Question: It depends on how you look at it. Technically, the third Pokemon that Ash ever caught was Bulbasaur, but if you include Pikachu, it's Pidgeotto.**

 **Question of the Day (QOTD): How many total legendaries are there? You don't need to list them all just the number.**

 **Would you Rather: Favorite Pokemon Generation? Mine is Gen 3. And Least Favorite. Mine is Gen 5.**

 **Thanks guys!**


End file.
